1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a trouser press comprising an upright press plate, a press plate pivotally movable with respect thereto and a clamping means for attaching one press plate to the other press plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional trouser press is usually made of wood. The conventional press plates are mutually connected by hinges and are supported by wooden uprights. The various components are usually connected by means of bolts and the like. A trouser press of conventional design requires considerable manual labor to assemble. Such trouser presses are relatively expensive.